


Hard To Resist

by angelus2hot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bigpretzel, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1262047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things are harder to resist than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard To Resist

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Hard To Resist  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Dean Winchester/Jo Harvelle  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Some things are harder to resist than others.  
>  **A/N:** written for spn_bigpretzel

“We can’t. I can’t.” Dean tried to keep a stern tone in his voice. But it was more difficult than he had thought it would be. Jo was harder to resist than a cold beer on a hot summer’s day. 

“But why not?”

He took a long draw on his bottled beer. Dean sat the bottle on the counter in front of him before he looked her in the eye. “Because your Mama would kill me.”

Jo thrust out her full bottom lip in a look guaranteed to make Dean give in.

Dean leaned closer. It would be worth it.


End file.
